The Story Continues
by Armelion
Summary: My 2nd story. It is set place one century after the original Bleach storyline. The characters begin in the Rukon District, a poor but nevertheless livable district. They are chosen to go to the Soul Reaper Academy to become true Soul Reapers. Their destiny unfolds from there and thus starts a new chapter of legendary battles in the many different worlds present in Bleach. Enjoy :D


**Character Guide:**

Throughout this story you will hear a lot of the main characters names, but will wonder what they look like or their personality as I may or may not describe them very well in the fanfic itself. So use the following descriptions as a guide to the characters. Enjoy :D

Armil Tekayosho, aka Teka, male. At a height of 5'10 he is the tallest male in the group along with Bestelin and Drega. He has orange eyes as well as black hair with orange tipped ends. Due to his eccentric color-combo with his hair/eyes, it's obvious that he's a bit crazy. Like, funny-crazy. Not asylum-crazy. Although he sometimes tends to act as the leader of the group, he has some issues with his personal space. Hence his "lone wolf" condition. Thankfully, he has many reliable friends, such as Dawn Akatsuki.

Dawn Akatuski is the tallest girl in the group at a height of 5'9. Her mis-matched eyes (green and red) tend to cause people to distrust her and think of her as ruthless, but her personality is quite interesting. Her long red hair goes well with her last name, which means Red Moon. While she can be funny and sarcastic at times, she knows when to put on a brave face for the rest of the team. Her best friend is Cherry Ereve.

Yumi is the shortest, as well as youngest, in the group at a height of 5'5 and nineteen years-old. Totally different from her friends, her eye and hair colors are normal. She has dark brown eyes and black hair, which might be because of her Asian parents. Due to her shyness, it takes her some time to trust other people. But, once you know her well, it's easy to see her easygoing personality in her sarcastic words.

Drega Smitolin, aka Drak, is one of Armil's two best friends. Although he may seem to be a bit more serious than the rest of their group, once you get to know him you will realize that he very talkative, and half the stuff he says is crap. No lie. But he's also motivated and has a high concentration level, so those attributes are balances out.

Bestelin Phiresol, Armil's other dark-hair friend friend, just so happens to be a berserker. In a good way, of course. Even though he has a habit of being quick to believe people, he has also has a habit of blowing up easily.

Last but not least, Cherry Ereve. One inch away from being the shortest, her hair's and eye's color are similar to Yumi's, which misleads many people to believe that they are twins. While her perverted level is at an all-time low, she is a very dependable person to rely on.

**Prologue:**

"Ahhhh!" Armil yawned and got out of his bed and did his morning stretches, making bone cracking sounds. It was still dark outside - the air still damp and fresh from the previous showers that had still continued their water works to the next day. After he was done stretching, he ran to the local bakery and bought 3 loaves of bread, still fresh from the oven. Ahh, nothing could beat that smell. He tore a loaf in half and ate the soft bread while he jogged back home. Once he reached his place, he set down the bread loaves on the table.

Without skipping a beat, he went over to Drega's room and woke him up with a big smack to the face.

After a yawn, Drega, whilst rubbing his cheek, said to Armil in a mildly amused voice, "I see you're up already, Teka. Are you sure you're not an owl or something?" A quick check to the clock on the bedside showed that it was only six twenty in the morning.

Ahh, Drega. Always with the jokes, eh. Funny guy.

"Bread's in the usual spot," said Teka in a bored voice. He had not gotten over the fact of being called an owl, so he was mildly pissed off. Only mildly. Nothing so serious few punches to someone's face couldn't fix .

"Gotcha!" With an excited cry, Drega went over to Bestelin and woke him up. Together they went to the table and ate their share of bread, aka their morning meal.

A glance to the door showed that the three identical packages they had received a few days ago were still by the door. With eagerness, Bestelin and Drega ripped theirs open. However, they did not open the box that was inside the package. They stared at Armil, who was slowly taking the string wrapped around, and then opening the paper packaging fold by fold. It seemed as if he hadn't noticed the predatory glint that was in Drega's eyes, or he was just a bit dense.

He probably was both.

Without Armil's notice, Drega nodded at Bestelin, and Bestelin returned the gesture. Suddenly, Drega tackled Armil, thus knocking Armil to the floor with Drega sitting on him. In a normal circumstance, one would've yelled rape. But that was one of the casual happenings in this household, so no one said anything. Within seconds, Bestelin managed to rip the wrapping paper off the object and handed it back to Armil with just a grin.

Armil got up from the floor, a bit disgruntled, but nevertheless unharmed as he sat down in his seat. They then opened the boxes at the same time.

After all, what was the point of a surprise if one of them opened the gift before the others?

Their eyes were filled with shock when they saw what was inside.

Blue Soul Reaper Academy uniforms! The uniforms flashed and shrunk into balls. The spheres flew into the three. As soon as it made contact with their bodies, a flash blinded their eyes. When they regained their sight, they were surprised to find the uniforms had applied themselves to their owners. A note had appeared from all three boxes.

__,_

_You have received this note because an official has been tracking your spiritual pressure. It seems that you are found to be worthy to join the Academy in hopes that you may one day be an official Soul Reaper and can help your fellow comrades._

_For the first day of Academy, which is on July 23rd at 7:00AM, please be on time as you will be assigned your spirit swords. Do not be late, as we hate stragglers._

Oh shoot! That's in 15 minutes! Armil thought in panic.

It seemed as though the other two had same thoughts, since they shared a glance and fled their household as though it was on fire.

Hey, you never know. Someone might set fire to it later on today.

When he was a good stretch of distance away from his living place, he noticed that it had just turned dawn.

A sudden thought attacked Armil's mind. Dawn! Oh no! He had to tell Dawn and her friends the good news, but there was no time! Looks like he would have to tell her tomorrow. Hopefully, she wouldn't rip his head out the last time he forgot to tell her something…He shuddered at that memory...

Drak, Bestel, and Armil started to sprint as fast as they could. Even though the academy wasn't that far away, it wasn't a good idea to be late on the first day. Their speeds were evenly matched. It was so evenly matched that if one person was to put a stick or a leg in front of them, they would trip and fall at the exact same time. They had tested this theory out a few weeks back, thanks to an unfortunate tree root that none of them noticed when they were sprinting away from Dawn, who was chasing Armil for forgetting to tell her about something-or-other.

That's exactly what happened when the three guys made the final turn. They tried to evade the forseen, but their feet hadn't even touched the ground when they tried to dodge it, so it was impossible. As they all fell to their doom, they saw a flash of red hair that looked vaguely familiar to the newbies in the blue Soul Reaper Academy Uniforms. A cloud of dust rose as the three hit the ground with amazing force. Immediately, they scrambled up to see three familiar faces.

Well, it looked like Armil wouldn't be treated to a bloodbath today.

"Dawn! Yumi! Cherry!" Armil exclaimed, partly in relief because he was so sure that he was going to die from Dawn's claws later on for not telling her about the Soul Reaper uniforms.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" Dawn huffed, slightly irritated. Her red hair billowed out from her head, due to the fact that the wind had suddenly picked up.

"Wait, you knew that we were picked as well?" Armil asked, confused. The letter hadn't mentioned anything about other people being picked as well, so he had thought that he, Drak, and Bestelin were the only ones. Then he saw that they were wearing uniforms of their own, but in the default red color for females.

"We opened our packages a day ago, and when we walked by your place today, we saw the same packages. Thus, we knew it must have been the same uniforms," Cherry answered fluidly, without pausing to catch her breath.

"You guys are as attentive as ever!" Armil said with a grin on his face. "Well, we better go in or we will be late."

The six walked in just as dawn ended and the day truly started. Armil then grinned out of the blue and had a flashback to the good ole' days when they would go play in the fields and have fun practicing their Kido. Drak and Bestel sucked donkey nuts at it but the others were okay at it, especially Cherry and Yumi.

Then Armil had another flashback…a not so fond flashback...

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the prologue of my new story. The chapters will be much longer from here on out, this was more of a preview. The flashback will be released at the start of the first real chapter. Chapters from here on out will be longer. Big Thank You and Shout Out to Averial Flames for proofreading and editing this as my grammar is...average :P Check her stories out, they are fantastic and I know you will have a blast reading them. Please review, even though I didn't write much. Have a nice day :D KKTHXBAI!

Averial Flames: Beta's note: HIII! :D Dear dear readers, please support us in our writing careers! And Armelion's right; he didn't write much. I pretty much wrote half of this for him *sniffs* Kyahaha, just kidding XD Just go and review his story! Now! :D


End file.
